


Royal cop.

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Technically speaking, Kono didn't need to dress up to be a princess, Chin said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal cop.

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** minor ones for "Ka Iwi Kapu."

Danny walked into Five-0 HQ and slumped to a sitting position at the foot of the touch-screen computer table.

"Stung by the curse again, bruh?" Kono asked him.

"Oh I wish it was only the curse," Danny muttered.

"No way."

"Oh way. Most definately way. Grace says she's done dressing up as Hermione. She wants to be a princess. And she says if that's not possible, she wants to go as you, Kono so she can kick butt whenever somebody answers the door without candy."

"She may not have to pick one," Chin said.

"Chin," Kono warned.

"Am I missing something?" Danny asked. "I suppose Grace could dress like Kono when she was Grace's age. Be like a before and after photo."

And before Kono could defuse the situation by agreeing to walk with Grace on the trick-or-treating rounds, "Technically speaking, Kono didn't need to dress up to be a princess," Chin said.

"Well that I can understand," Danny said. "After all, she's regal enough to... Hold on there, I know that look. Means you're about to tell me I'm missing the point."

Chin gave a minute nod.

Danny looked at Kono. "You're really... Really?"

"I've got cousins who have a better claim than I do," Kono said.

"Not as photogenic, I bet."

Chin shrugged. "Lori might think so."

"Eh. So, what may we call you -?" Danny started to ask.

"Kono," Kono said.

"As you wish, your Most Resplendant Majesty, Imperial Highness, Shadow of God on Earth, Queen of Kings and of all mankind, Ruler of the four corners of the world."

"Kono," Kono said, enunciating it.

"Actually, Danny," Chin said, "the correct title in Hawaiian would be -"

"No," Kono said.

"I thought that was Japanese."

"Same here," Danny agreed.

Kono stormed out of the room, passing McGarrett on his way in. McGarrett actually jumped out of Kono's way.

When he came inside, Steve pointed a thumb at where Kono had gone, and asked the guys, "What's up with Kono?

"One minute we're discussing Grace's costume next year," Chin said, "the next..."

Danno nodded.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** In the original series, Kono was a descendant of the Kings and Queens of Hawaii.


End file.
